Extase
by White Assassin
Summary: Envy x Ed. RATED M. Ed se réveille dans un lit d'hôpital. Un Alphonse inquiet, une Winry hystérique. Les souvenirs d'une nuit lui reviennent en mémoire :   Envy...   / OS, TRADUCTION de l'OS en espagnol de xxhainekoxx


**Éxtasis**

**Extase**

**Base** : FMA

**Disclaimer** : La fic n'est pas de moi. Il s'agit d'une traduction de l'espagnol de celle de **xxhainekoxx**. Elle lui appartient donc de droit, moi, je me contente de vous permettre de la découvrir :3

**Genre** : Romance – Angst – Yaoi (Edvy)

**Résumé** : Envy x Ed. RATED M. Ed se réveille dans un lit d'hôpital. Un Alphonse inquiet, une Winry hystérique. Les souvenirs d'une nuit lui reviennent en mémoire : « Envy... »

**Note de la traductrice ** : Un OS très court. Attention, comme indiqué, rating M^^ Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur<strong> : _Salut. Envy x Ed. Rated M._

_Disclaimer : Ils sont à moi et je peux me les taper quand je veux? D: (Qu'est-ce que je parle mal, bon sang) Bien sûr que non, c'était une blague._

_Autre chose?_

* * *

><p>Je me réveille aux alentours de deux heures. Et ce, dans une belle chambre du probablement plus cher hôpital de tout Central. Dans un coin de la pièce, sur le canapé, Winry, endormie, a la tête appuyée contre l'épaule métallique et froide d'Alphonse, qui se rend immédiatement compte que je suis réveillé. Avec délicatesse, il écarte Winry pour se lever, puis s'approche de moi. Quand il m'appelle, sa voix laisse percevoir de l'inquiétude. Moi, je cligne des yeux d'une manière incertaine.<p>

_L'écho macabre de son rire résonne encore dans ma tête, perçant. Je sens encore son souffle chaud dans mon cou, et le frôlement de ses mains a dessiné un chemin descendant autour de mon corps, un chemin qui, à cause du contact glacé de ses mains, tremblait._

« Où suis-je? » demandé-je, sachant pourtant pertinemment quelle est la réponse. Al m'explique qu'on m'a trouvé en face de notre maison. Et s'il avait de la peau, il aurait rougit autant qu'il devenait nerveux, m'indiquant que lorsqu'ils m'avaient trouvé, en état d'hypothermie, j'étais nu.

_Il m'arrachait des gémissements suaves rien qu'en passant sa langue sur ma peau frissonnante. Ses cheveux, son torse et ses hanches me perdaient aux limites du bon sens. C'était un plaisir dément._

Une montagne de question me traverse l'esprit. Al me dit aussi que la police est déjà sur le coup.

_Par un grognement qui ne me laissa pas le loisir de me plaindre ni de protester, il me fit me placer entre ses jambes. D'une main, il me prit le menton. Je ne savais pas très bien ce qu'il envisageait de faire, et ce sourire dément qu'il arborait toujours sur son visage ne me rassurait pas._

Apparemment, le murmure de nos voix a finalement réveillé Winry, qui, même si elle a les larmes aux yeux, me fixe d'un air « énervé ».

_D'un mouvement lent au début, puis plus rapide par la suite, deux de ses doigts commencèrent à se promener sur mon membre, le réveillant. Lui, il se délectait de mes halètements, qui n'étaient rien de plus que des nausées mal dissimulées. Ce... -pensais-je entre deux gémissements- … n'est pas ce que je voulais!_

La jeune fille, faisant semblant d'être en colère par pur orgueil, ne cesse de me transpercer les tympans en me reprochant d'avoir été si imprudent, et me demande où j'avais bien pu passer.

_Je sentais la façon dont l'érection qu'il tenait entre ses mains chauffait et vibrait. Bien sûr, je mentais effrontément, évidemment que je le voulais. Je ne cessais d'en profiter._

_Toutes les petites doses de plaisir reçues s'additionnant, mon corps eut une sorte de convulsion. L'extase était proche. Et la chaleur était insupportable. Et ces yeux... Qui paraissaient me transpercer..._

Roy fait une brillante arrivée, pour mon plus grand dégoût, et avec deux petits mots, courtois, mais directs, il fait sortir Winry. Le regard que je lui adresse n'est pas franchement aimable, et il pousse un soupir. Jamais, au grand jamais, nous ne nous entendrons bien.

_Je succombai d'un coup, et le liquide blanchâtre nous couvrit tous les deux. Puis, en sentant des caresses descendre le long de mon dos, je me rendis une fois de plus compte de la situation. Il cessa ces caresses, se pourlécha les doigts, et une fois qu'il ne restait plus aucune trace dessus, autre que sa propre salive, il introduisit deux de ces doigts dans mon intimité._

_Je gémis._

« Vous désirez...? » ne puis-je éviter de demander, haussant un sourcil. Roy s'assoit sur le bord du lit. « Savoir comment tu vas, Fullmetal, tu ne penses pas? » Je détourne la tête, simulant colère et indignation.

_Et je gémis encore davantage lorsqu'il commença à les bouger, et en introduisit un troisième. Je brûlais. Littéralement : il me brûlait les fesses. Peut-être étais-je si occupé à débattre intérieurement que je n'entendais pas les suaves mais réels gémissements que murmurait Envy. J'adore. C'était sûr, il me faisait perdre la tête._

« Cesse de faire l'enfant, comment vas-tu? » me demande-t-il. « Parfaitement bien », réponds-je. Il sourit, pour finalement prendre une expression plus sérieuse. « Edward... » Je pousse un soupir, ne lui prêtant plus attention, mais je sais ce qu'il veut me dire. Je demande à mon frère qu'il m'amène quelque chose à me mettre sous la dent pour le faire sortir de la pièce.

_Et avec précipitation, retirant sa jupe-short serrée, il écarta ses doigts subitement, et les remplaça par son membre dressé. Je tressailli et criai du plus impur des plaisirs. Mon dieu, Envy..._

J'adresse un regard, le plus sérieux que je puisse, à Roy. « J'ai... J'ai menti à ton frère, Edward. Et tu le sais, pas vrai? »

J'acquiesce avec lassitude.

_Il commença à assaillir mon corps avec lenteur mais puissance. Il fut alors pris d'une rapidité vertigineuse._

Je me redresse, et appuis mon front contre ma main. Le souvenir est trop... Agréable.

_Mes bras tremblèrent. Mon corps était pris de spasmes. Je me sentais bien. Très bien._

« Parce que tu... On ne t'a pas retrouvé seul en face de votre domicile. »

_J'entendais les halètements d'Envy dans mon cou, de plus en plus forts. J'essayai de l'entourer de mes jambes._

« Tu étais avec ce maudit monstre, Edward. » Roy déglutit, moi, je regarde par la fenêtre. « Ce ''Envy'' te portait dans ses bras pour t'amener jusqu'au commissariat, Edward Elric! »

_Le moment de l'orgasme se rapprochait. Pourquoi m'étais-je refusé à cela dès le premier instant? L'extase, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire._

_Le moins que l'on puisse dire._

« Il t'a amené jusqu'à nous avec une tranquillité quasi burlesque », continue-t-il avec difficulté. « Nous ne pouvions pas lui tirer dessus. Il te tenait dans ses bras. Et puis, Fullmetal, il a rapproché vos visages et... Bon sang, jusqu'à ce qu'il te morde les lèvres, Edward! »

_Puis je gémis, trèèèès fort. Oh..._

« Et tu veux savoir le pire? » Après avoir fait une pause, il capte mon regard.

_Envy gémit, juste après moi. Lui aussi, très fort. Je craignis avoir réveillé tous les habitants à quatre kilomètres à la ronde._

« Edward... Tu étais conscient... »

_Il se retira de moi. Étranges mots. Il se retira... de... moi. Il me mordit la joue. Il m'embrassa sur les paupières. Il me rhabilla._

« … J'ai... fait croire à tout le monde... que c'était un viol, Ed... Mais... Nous devons parler. »

Je regarde Roy Mustang.

_Je souris. Calme._

Je souris.

Calme.

* * *

><p><em>Yeah. Ca m'a pris, hmm... 6 mois. Parce que je l'avais abandonné à la moitié.<em>

_Mais le voilà fini._

_Enchantée, je suis Haineko (Non, mais... Qui s'en soucie?)_

_Reviews?_

**xxhainekoxx**

* * *

><p>Traduction : <em>White Assassin<em>


End file.
